


Formal

by Miah_Kat



Series: Drabble Dump [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say it," he growled, fingers tightening in the fabric of her hospital-issued medic coat. "Say my name."</p><p>To hell with formality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

_“In any relationship, when attachment dies, formalities are born and when formalities are born then nothing remains.”_  
—Unknown

 

“Ohayo, Hokage-sama.”

“Ohayo, Haruno-san.”

Her response was a stiff, fake smile and a nod of her pink-haired head as she made her way past him. He hated these stupid formalities; they felt so artificial, especially between the two of them. He just wanted to hear her say his _name_ , not the title; it didn’t matter if she screamed it in anger or whispered it beneath her breath, he just needed to hear her say it.

Losing all composure and infuriating formality, he twisted on his heal to grasp her elbow before she could walk away. She gasped as he spun her around to face him, placing both hands on her shoulders to hold her in place; his blue eyes latched onto her jade gaze, now wide with shock.

“Hokage-sama…?”

“Say it,” he growled, fingers tightening in the fabric of her hospital-issued medic coat. “Say my name.”

Fine pink brows furrowed in confusion, her lips shaping an ‘o’ of surprise.

“Hokage-sama,” she said slowly, assuming that was what he had meant. “I really should get back—”

“ _No_ ,” he shook his head in exasperation, his blue gaze imploring her to understand. “My _name_ , Sakura-chan.”

A flush of embarrassment at the childhood title tinted her cheeks and she lowered her gaze for formalities sake.

“I need to get back to my patients, Hoka—”

“Have you forgotten it so easily?” he interrupted sorrowfully, his fingers loosening from the fabric of her jacket, his shoulders slumping. Sakura gazed up at him, hearing the anguish in his voice, witnessing it in his eyes.

It was a sign of respect and esteem to address those higher than you with formal titles; it was ingrained in them, in their society, to do so. Yet, as she watched sadness darkening those baby-blues she knew too well…

To hell with formality; she couldn’t bear that look in his eyes. She reached up, gently placing her palm against his whiskered cheek.

“Naruto,” she murmured warmly, the first real smile in what seemed like years tilting her lips as she watched amazed happiness light his cobalt gaze. “Baka; I’d never forget _you_.”

He laughed then, a loud, boisterous sound of pure bliss as he wrapped her in a warm hug, overjoyed to have his Sakura-chan back.

To hell with formality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
